For The Sake Of My Sister
by The cat and the fox
Summary: The continuation to 'Amethyst Eyes'. What will Sanzo do when his only family is in danger? [Chapter 4:Departure] FInal Chapter
1. Sacrifice

Written by: Kuroi Neko-kun

Edited by: Gyuumajo

Continuation from: Amethyst Eyes

KNK: Hello, minna-san!! This is the much-awaited [I think] continuation to 'Amethyst Eyes'. From where we left off, the Sanzo-ikkou left our young heroine [Gets whacked by Gyuumajo] Err, OC… 

Gyuumajo [With paper fan in hand]: Don't make her a Mary Sue!! [Turns to readers] Please read 'Amethyst Eyes' to understand this story more…

So now we will introduce the continuation to 'Amethyst Eyes'… 

**For The Sake Of My Sister Part 1 : Sacrifice**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just like any other day for the Sanzo-ikkou. The sky showed no signs of rain, the forest was a luscious green scenery, the jeep was running smoothly through it and…

"Sanzo, hara hetta~!" Goku whined, voicing out his hunger. Gojyo smirked, wanting to retort when Sanzo whacked the both of them with his paper fan.

"Ite na, Sanzo!" 

"Oi! I never said anything!!" the red haired demon shouted at Sanzo, annoying him greatly.

"I think we should just keep our complains to ourselves," Hakkai reasoned, with his ever-prominent smile on his face," right, Sanzo?" Sanzo did not reply. He had a lot of things on his mind. After all, it had been two months since he had left the town that was supposed to be his hometown. And, of course, he had left his only bloodline: his sister, Suika. _'I wonder how she's doing now…'_

"Sanzo," Hakkai whispered," Suika should be okay. As long as we're the only ones who knows who she is to you." 

"I still can't help…"

"Feeling worried?" Hakkai finished his sentence for him, smiling. "I guess we all do…" Sanzo sighed, knowing that Hakkai was right but… The jeep screeched to a halt, nearly throwing the passengers off. 

"Hakkai," Gojyo muttered, exasperated," I thought I told you…" Hakkai stopped him, pointing to the front. A person, a very familiar person, was holding on to the jeep's front, her red hair in disarray and her amethyst eyes staring at Sanzo. 

"Suika…" Sanzo muttered, his eyes wide in disbelief. Suika smiled.

"I finally found you, Sanzo-sama," she mumbled before fainting.

"SUIKA!" Sanzo rushed to her, holding Suika in his arms. So did the others. Hakkai checked her forehead.

"There's no fever," he muttered. 

"Let's get her to town," Gojyo suggested.

Sanzo paced outside the consulting room. His actions were of obvious apprehension. Hakkai placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Sanzo, Suika will be okay…"

"Sit down, will ya? We're as worried as you are…" Gojyo muttered. He knew that Suika meant the world to him, thus his charged up tension. _'I guess I can't blame him. He never had family before until recently.'_

It was a while till the doctor came out. 

"Sensei…" Sanzo started. The young female doctor stopped him, contemplating what he was about to ask.

"She's fine, just over-exhausted… I checked her for other illnesses and disorders and everything was okay," she said," I've prescribed her some vitamin pills for her. Just make sure she gets some rest, eats right and take her pills. She'll be back on her feet in no time." Hakkai thanked her before heaving a sigh of relief with the others. 

She opened her amethyst eyes, only to find the unfamiliar surrounding around her. She got up. She fell back again when she felt the heaviness of her head.

"Don't push yourself." Turning to her right, she saw Sanzo reading the paper. 

"How did I get here?"

"We drove you," he muttered before folding the paper and taking off his reading glasses. He picked up a bowl from the side table and spooned its contents. "Open you mouth," he ordered. Suika gave him a look.

"Sanzo-sama, I'm not a…"

"Open your mouth," he repeated. Suika obliged after staring at his eyes. The hot liquefied food went into her throat. _'Chicken porridge…'_

"Oishii…" she mumbled, smiling at him. Sanzo smiled back, feeding her another bite. Soon, the bowl was emptied and Suika gave a sigh of pleasure. Sanzo set it aside and watched her take her medicine. 

"You said something about finally finding me…" Suika gave him a sad look.

"Hokou-jisan… told me to go find you," she mumbled," he died a month ago." Though he was shocked beyond words, Sanzo kept his composure as usual.

"What happened?"

"A month ago, Hokou-jisan was attacked by demons. They were looking for 'The Child Of Death'. It was rumored that this child was born from our town years ago. Hokou-jisan never told them who that child was… so… so…" She started sobbing, grabbing hold of Sanzo's robes. Sanzo held her tight. _'The child of death? Could they mean…?'_ Suika stopped sobbing and apologized to him. She took a deep breath and continued.

"Before he died, he told me to look for you… No matter what I had to find you and give you this." She held out a box to him. Sanzo just stared at it. "I really have nowhere to go now. The inn was destroyed…" Sanzo took the box before ruffling her hair, comforting her ever so slightly. 

"You can stay with us," Sanzo announced. Suika smiled at him. 

"Arigatou, Sanzo-sama… but…"

"What is it?" Sanzo asked.

"Hokou-jisan… told me that I have a brother… somewhere… He said that you would help me find him…" Purple orbs met each other. Sanzo finally realized what Hokou was doing. He smirked. 

"Fine… We'll find him for you…" 

"Sanzo…" Hakkai went," even if you say so…" They glanced at the other three who were supposed to sit at the back. Goku was tugging at Suika while Gojyo was trying to touch her front. Sanzo sighed, coming up with his decision. 

"Suika… you take my seat," he went. 

"Huh? Iya… I can't…" she shook her head, blushing," I'm the hitchhiker after all…" 

"I want the front seat!" Goku raised his hand high. Sanzo gave another irritated sigh. 

"Gojyo, you take the front seat…"

"I want the front seat!" Goku repeated.

"Nah… I wouldn't want to give up a chance to…" Sanzo shot at the half-demon who ducked in time. "Oi! You could've hit me!"

"That's the whole point," Sanzo retorted and turned to Goku," take the front seat now."

"Hai! Hai!" Goku climbed to the front seat while Sanzo took the back, in between Gojyo and Suika. 

"Hey! I'm not gonna sit beside a guy if there's a real girl on this jeep!" Sanzo pulled out his gun and pressed it against his head.

"You've got a problem with it?" he muttered. 

"Uh… no…"

"Sanzo-sama… I think it's better if she sits in the middle," Hakkai went," she's not used to the jeep so…"

"Are you siding Gojyo?" Sanzo's ever-present pop vein became bigger.

"No, she might fall out if she sits at the side…" Hakkai mumbled, his head forming a sweat drop. 

"Fine… Suika, move to the middle." Sanzo sighed.

"Uh… hai…" she climbed across Sanzo to the middle seat, much to Gojyo's delight. His grin was wider than usual. Sanzo glared at him, sending him a silent message. 

_'Touch her and I'll blow your brains out.'_

_'I'd like to see you try and stop me, Sanzo-hoshi-sama.'_ He smirked.

The ride had been smooth sailing… well, almost. Suika had fallen asleep on Sanzo's lap and her legs were propped up on Gojyo's. That simply meant Gojyo had free reign to her lower body when Sanzo was not looking, which is equivalent to never. Gojyo sighed and pop a cigarette between his lips, only to get it kicked by Suika. 

"No smoking…" she mumbled in her sleep. Gojyo blinked at her.

"Jeez… She's worse in her sleep!" Gojyo hissed," why do you have to have her as a si---!!!" The jeep braked suddenly, cutting his words. Pissed, Gojyo turned to Hakkai. "There are no red lights in a forest!" 

"It is a red light…" Hakkai muttered. In front of them was a horde of thirty to fifty demons. 

"Give up the girl!" One of them, obviously their leader, shouted at them," we know you have our only lead!"

"What are they talking about, Sanzo?" Goku asked, turning to him, confused. Sanzo ignored him.

"What if we don't want to?" The demon leader smirked.

"Then face the consequences…" the demons took out their weapons, preparing to fight.

"Obviously, they don't know who we are…" Gojyo muttered, jumping out of the jeep. He swiped his sickle to his back. "I'll deal with this." He grinned. 

"Ara, ara…" Hakkai smiled at him," you always have to show off in front of a girl…" Gojyo's grin got wider.

"She's really pretty, even though she's Sanzo's--!!" Two shots rang in the air, passing the half demon's head. Two demons behind him vaporized. "OI!! DO YOU HAVE A GRUDGE AGAINST ME?!" 

"Don't ask stupid questions if you know the answers," Sanzo retorted. Goku jumped out of the jeep, obviously excited. 

"Goku, whatever you do… Don't let them near Sanzo and Suika-san," Hakkai instructed, getting out of the jeep. Goku grinned, his weapon materializing into his hand. 

"Yatta! Come on, get me if you can!" Goku taunted. The demons attacked.

Suika got up at the sound of ringing. She rubbed her eyes and looked up, finding herself face to face with Sanzo. 

"Ohaiyo…" Sanzo muttered. Suika felt her cheeks turn red. _'Have I been sleeping on him all this while…?'_ She opened up her mouth to speak when Sanzo fired his gun. Suika took a glance around her. They were surrounded by demons. One of them broke through the defense and charge at them.  

"Sanzo-sama!" she shouted, clinging onto him. Sanzo fired his gun and the demon was dead. 

"If you want to live, stay close…" he muttered.

"They're the same one who destroyed the…" Sanzo closed her mouth with his hand. 

"We can talk about this later… they're obviously after you. Hokou knew I'd protect you at all costs," Sanzo explained.

"But why…?"

"Sanzo! Abunai!" he heard Hakkai shout. They saw the leader running towards them, grabbing Suika out of the jeep.

"Suika!" Sanzo shouted, watching the demon snatch his sister in front of his eyes. "SUIKA!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

KNK: You like this story? [Dodges all rotten barrages thrown at the two] Err… I'd take that as an okay…

Gyuumajo: Right… -_-"

KNK: Anyway, minna… R&R… if you review, I might continue!! Heheh…


	2. Hell God, Akuma

Written by: Kuroi Neko-kun

Edited by: Gyuumajo

Continuation from: Amethyst Eyes

KNK: Hello again, minna-san or that special one reviewer! Hello!! Thank you for your support!! Here's the second installation!!

A/N: Akuma means Devil in Japanese so go figure who he is!!

**For The Sake Of My Sister Part 2: Hell God, Akuma**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her heart palpitated with fear as the demon held her at sword point. _'Someone… help me…'_ She looked up, watching the blonde pointing his gun at her direction. Her eyes flooded with tears. 

"Sanzo-sama…" she muttered. _'Help me… Sanzo-sama… please…'_ Sanzo saw her fear in her eyes. 

"Drop your weapon or she gets it…" The demon threatened, pressing the sword harder at her throat. "Tell me one thing… Why does the great Sanzo-Hoshi-sama want with this girl?" The demon smirked," or is this girl your…"

"Don't prod into people's personal lives. You tell me why you're after her…" Sanzo muttered.

"I'm following orders… All I know she's the lead we have to the child of death."

"Here comes the obvious question," Sanzo muttered, his gun still parallel to the ground," who is your master and what is his plans?"

"I don't know his plan but… I can tell you who he is, the Hell God, Akuma…"

_'A Hell God?' _Sanzo smirked. "He wants the Child of Death… I know that child was born before her time. She can't possibly know who he is… Take me instead."

"What if you're lying, Sanzo-sama?" 

"You can eat me," Sanzo muttered, tossing his gun and sutra to the ground," let's go."

"Oi! Sanzo!" Gojyo shouted, running to them," what do you think you're doing?!" The demon tossed Suika to Gojyo who caught her.

"Sanzo?" Sanzo turned to Hakkai, their eyes meeting for a minute. _'Take care of her for me…'_

"Sanzo! Sanzo!" Goku shouted, wanting to go after him. Hakkai stopped him.

"Goku… Sanzo is doing this to save Suika…" Hakkai reasoned watching the demon horde disappear. 

"But why? Why is Sanzo doing this?" Goku asked.

"Why?" Suika mumbled, tears flowing down her cheeks," Sanzo-sama didn't have to… What am I to him?" Gojyo and Hakkai stared at each other before smiling. Gojyo patted Suika's head.

"You're very special to Sanzo-sama, Suika," Gojyo reassured her. Hakkai handed her Sanzo's gun and sutra. 

"And while he's gone, you're the official caretaker of these…" Suika just stared at them. 

The four of them returned to the town, tired, hungry and worried. Even though Hakkai had said so, he could not help worrying over Sanzo. _'Would he be alright?'_ He glanced over the table where Suika had taken Sanzo's place at the table of four. She had tucked the gun in her belt. The hilt of the gun was found lying in the jeep. Sanzo must have kept it there because he never used it. The sutra on the other hand was kept in Suika's backpack where she carried it all the time. Hakkai wished that Suika would smile for a moment. _'Even though it's a short one, we'd be happy with her smile…'_ Hakkai turned to his dinner. He had no mood to eat at all. 

"Hakkai-san…" the brunette turned to Suika, only to find a spoon shoved at his face," say 'ah'…" Hakkai smiled.

"It's okay, Suika-san…" 

"I said say 'ah'…" She stressed the last word with such a menacing tone that Hakkai obeyed. _'She can be like Sanzo at times…' _

"The both of you are so cute~!" Gojyo teased. He took his spoon and shoved it at Goku," say 'ah'…" Goku ate it with pleasure. The both of them blushed as Gojyo and Goku had their time laughing. 

"Ikagenshiro!" Suika shouted, with the same tone Sanzo had. That made the two stop and blinked at her. Hakkai smiled. _'She's Sanzo's sister to the bone…'_ Hakkai ate his food, feeling much better than before. _'Sanzo… you'll be alright…'_

"Hakkai-san… Are you feeling okay now?" She asked, staring at him. Hakkai nodded.

"Hai… sorry for making you worry about me…"

"Hey! Why aren't you worrying about me?" Suika gave him a look.

"You're just trying to get me to bed when Sanzo-sama's not around…" she drawled, catching Gojyo's ploy. He pulled back with a retort.

"It's not like you have a great figure," Gojyo measured her off," flat butt, an airport runway for a chest…" A pop vein appeared on Suika's head.

"Nanda to?!"

"Gojyo… that's not very nice…" Hakkai went.

"But I'm telling you the truth…" Gojyo grinned," she's better off as a guy…" 

"Kono yaro!" She punched Gojyo hard, knocking him off his chair. Hakkai and Goku just stared at her. 

"Ite na, kuso baba!" Gojyo got up, holding his jaw. _'That really hurt… She's definitely Sanzo's sister…'_ He grinned at her," you see what I mean?"

"Gojyo, you better stop or she'll shoot you," Hakkai warned, pointing at the gun at her belt. 

"Hai, hai…" Gojyo stopped, sitting down at his seat. Suika went back to hers, her eyes still glaring at him.

"Your face will cramp up if you stay like that, Suika-san," Hakkai smiled at her.

"Yeah, then you'll really look like Sanzo!" Gojyo laughed. Suika glared at him again. Hakkai got up and took Gojyo by the arm.

"Excuse us," Hakkai muttered. They walked near the bar when Hakkai gave him a look. "Gojyo… are you drunk already?" Hakkai sighed. The red haired kappa shook his head.

"I just love her reactions…" Gojyo glanced at Suika," she is cute when she's all angry." Hakkai sighed in exasperation. _'I can't deal with them like this… by the time we find Sanzo, Gojyo might be dead…'_

"Hakkai…" Gojyo muttered, taking out his cigarette," why don't we let those two enjoy the festival?" He pointed to outside the window. Sure enough there was some sort of festival going on.

"Aa… while we go ask around," Hakkai agreed to the plan. It was frustrating enough that they do not have a clue where Sanzo was taken. At least they have a plan. _'Sanzo… wait for us…'_

Sanzo tugged at the manacles that held fast against the wall. With his hands chained above his head and his legs chained fast below him, Sanzo was a sitting duck to any blow that came before him, if any did. He shook them again, hoping to find a weak link. 

"It's a waste of time, Sanzo-sama…" Sanzo turned to the man who spoke. The man smirked at him. Sanzo found himself staring into a black hollow abyss. He closed his eyes, not wanting to feel the emptiness that came from staring into the man's eyes. "Why did you look away?" He grabbed Sanzo's hair and forced Sanzo to look into the black orbs. Sanzo spat on him, forcing him to back off.

"You disgust me that's why," Sanzo muttered. The man wiped the spit off his face, his smirk still on his face.

"I get that a lot… that's the price to pay when you're the caretaker of hell," he went.

"So your Akuma…" Sanzo muttered.

"Guilty as charged," Akuma smirked. From the view Sanzo was allowed to see at the moment, Akuma looked like a cross between god and demon. He had long silver hair and piercing demon ears coming out of it. He, of course, had those scary black voids for eyes. And on his forehead, was a distinct chakra, in the shape of the satanic symbol. His smirk revealed the fangs that jutted out annoyingly. His hand held Sanzo's face, his long sharp nails avoided hurting him. "You're really beautiful… too bad they stuck you in the body of a man. Maybe if you died, I'd make you a woman to take as my bride." 

"I have better taste than go for demon gods…" Sanzo muttered. 

"Sharp tongue… I really don't need it in my plan. It would be exciting to rip it out of your mouth," Akuma grinned and aimed for the blow. Sanzo watched him, without flinching as he stopped right at his mouth. "You're no fun, other people would have been screaming for mercy."

"I don't scream nor beg for mercy," Sanzo retorted.

"Right… I guess it would be better to aim for your heart…" 

"Hmph… ripping my heart out will spoil your plan," Sanzo pointed out, smirking. The Hell God gave him a look.

"I torture people for a living. You'd think I know how to get each and every one of my victims?" 

"Maybe I can give you a run for your money…"

"Cocky… I'd like that in a bride…" Akuma smirked," when I meant aiming for your heart meaning…" His hand formed a black orb that projected the image of Suika and Goku walking down and having fun at a festival. _'Suika, Goku…'_

"What do you plan to do?" Sanzo muttered. Akuma poked the orb which showed the next image of Goku, dead in a pool of his own blood and Suika towered by Akuma himself, begging for her life. Sanzo watched as the image showed Suika's fall in absolute horror. Sanzo struggled in his chains. The black orb vanished.

"That would be simple for me to do…" Akuma yawned. Sanzo kept his head bent low, his eyes covered by his hair.

"How did you know?" Akuma gave him a confused look. "How did you know about them?"

"It's easy… When you looked into the void, I was emptying your mind of your thoughts. It was obvious about who you care about most."

"That's enough…" Sanzo said, in a low voice," you've got what you want. Leave them alone." Akuma wagged his finger at them.

"The Child of Death is not the only element in my plan. There are four main elements and one key to it all," he explained," too bad, you thought by sacrificing yourself, you'd save your sister…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your family is really special… not only they birth you, The Child of Death… but your sister, The Child of Life…" Akuma went, enjoying every agonizing moment Sanzo is having. "It's called the Ying and Yang element… The both of you being it." 

_'The Ying and Yang element… the Light and The Darkness… Life and Death… complete opposites bound by fate. But how could the both of us be that?'_ Akuma read his mind, taking pleasure to Sanzo's struggle to understand. _'You'll never understand, Sanzo-sama…'_

"Why do you need us anyway?" Sanzo asked, glaring at him. 

"Simple… My powers were taken away from the Heavens above. Without it, I cannot rule the underworld. So with the natural forces of Earth, I can regain my powers."

"Baka… you'd think with us…?" A hand covered his mouth.

"Sanzo, Sanzo…" Akuma sighed," didn't you notice that the five sutras involve the Evil sutra? The sutra that belongs to you?" Sanzo's glare fixated on him. "Well, I guess you do… This place is made with part evil. That's why. Which brings me to element three and four…" He let go of Sanzo's mouth.

"What about those two elements?" Sanzo muttered hoarsely.

"Originally it was the soul of Gyumao…" Akuma explained," but Nataku subdued the great demon, so I have to acquire Gyumao's descendants."

"Kougaiji?" Sanzo muttered, realizing what he met. 

"Yes… and Lirin…"

"Why do you need both of them?" 

"Simple," Akuma went, " The soul of Gyumao is great, so I need the same greatness to fulfill my goal. The elements of Ying and Yang neutralize each other. I need something that taints the element so that it brings out the darkness."

"And you need their souls?"

"Yes… Lastly, the key…" Akuma smirked.

"The key?"

"A neutral factor that is both human and demon…" That struck Sanzo.

"You don't mean…" Akuma read his mind and shook his head.

"I have another person in mind… Your little monkey is smothered with innocence. I told you I needed a tainted soul… filled with anguish and pain… my key will be…"

"Hakkai! I'm beat!" Gojyo complained as he leaned against a lamppost. Hakkai thanked the person he was talking to and turned to Gojyo. 

"No one's talking… either this town really has nothing to do with it or…"

"They're too scared to tell…" Gojyo continued, lighting a cigarette. 

"I'm really worried, Gojyo…" His companion patted his head.

"Let's get to a bar. Your nerves need some guilty relaxation…" Gojyo dragged him to the bar and forced him to sit down.  He ordered the strongest liquor for them. 

"Gojyo… I don't think…"

"Then don't…" Gojyo went, taking a swig of his beer. Hakkai sighed and drank his. He knew Gojyo was right. He needed a rest and he had been thinking a lot. He had been wondering the true reason why Sanzo gave himself up. He knew very well that Sanzo could just shot the demon… Gojyo's hand patted his shoulder. 

"Oi… can you please stop thinking for awhile? I don't like it when you have a headache…" 

"Have you wondered why Sanzo gave himself up?" Hakkai asked, his green eyes looking straight into Gojyo's ruby orbs.

"Countless times…" He glanced around before turning back to him," but I guess we can't talk about this now because we've got company." Hakkai looked over his shoulder ad saw Kougaiji and Dokugakuji entering the bar. 

"What are they…?" he mumbled. Apparently, they noticed the two as well. 

"What the hell do you think your doing here?!" Gojyo stood up, grabbing Dokugakuji's shirt. The black haired demon gave him a look before turning to Hakkai.

"Is he always that tense with you guys?" Hakkai shook his head, watching Kougaiji sit beside him.

"We're here for a spell, not to fight you guys. I've got my hands full already…" Kougaiji started mumbling to himself. 

"I throw back what you said about me to you," Gojyo smirked at his brother. The black haired demon rolled his eyes.

"Kougaiji-san… it's not that I'm invading but…" Kougaiji's purple eyes glanced around, noticing the other pair that was missing.

"Goku and Sanzo enjoying the festival?" he asked, taking a drink from his cup. 

"Goku is… but Sanzo's not with him," Hakkai mumbled, gripping his cup in his hands.

"Where is he?" Hakkai glanced at Gojyo before answering.

"He was captured." 

"Nani? There's no way…" Dokugakuji started but was stopped by Kougaiji.

"I know I'm invading but what happened?" 

"Well…"

"Oi, Hakkai! Even though we're all fatally bonded, doesn't mean…" Hakkai stopped Gojyo.

"It's okay… provided they tell me why they're here…" Hakkai gave the demon leader a serious look. Kougaiji sighed. 

"Fine." Hakkai started talking about what had happened, starting from the time they met Suika.

"Suika-san! Hara hetta teba!!" Goku complained, tugging Suika from the booth where she was fascinated by the costume jewelry. _'If only Hakkai-san or Sanzo-sama would get these for me… I'd be so happy.'_ She blushed. Goku, who was still tugging at her skirt, stopped her daydream. 

"What do you want, Goku-chan?" She patted his head, being slightly taller than him.

"Suika-san, stop treating me like a kid!" 

"Gomen, gomen… I guess it's kinda hard to treat you like my age when you're short…"

"Suika-san hidoi!" Goku pouted. Suika gave in. 

"Hai, hai… Gomen nasai, Goku-kun," she bowed slightly," for my remark I will buy you five pork buns!"

"Yeah! Pork buns! Pork buns!" Soon, Goku received his buns, which he gladly fed himself. Hakuryu stole a bun, annoying Goku greatly. Suika smiled. They were walking past the noodles stall [where Goku got hungry again] when Suika bumped into a purple haired woman.

"Gomen, gomen…" they both went, bowing to each other. 

"Ah! Yaone-san!" Goku went, gleefully. Even though they were enemies, Goku liked Yaone.

"Goku… genki ka?" Goku nodded happily. 

"Eh… Do you know her, Goku-kun?" 

"Hai!  Yaone-san, meet Suika-san. She's a very good friend of mine!"

"Yoroshiku," she bowed, smiling. Yaone bowed back.

"Goku, you have such a cute girlfriend. Isn't she a bit too tall for you?" Yaone's comment made Goku turned beet red.

"She's not my girlfriend! Sanzo will kill you if he heard that!"

"Sanzo's not with…" 

"Ah! Chibi zaru!" came the familiar cry of Lirin. She jumped and they started fighting with each other. Yaone and Suika tried to stop them but that was to no avail. They only stopped when the smell of the noodles caused their stomachs to grumble.

"Hara hetta~!" They both muttered, turning to their respective companions. 

When Hakkai had finished his story, where he kept certain details out, Kougaiji took a swig from his beer. The silence was killing them. Hakkai waited till he finished his drink. Sure enough, Kougaiji spoke.

"Hell God, Akuma," he started," his subordinates attacked my headquarters and wanted Lirin. This Hell God must be planning something. I want to know what and why."

"We just want to know where," Gojyo went, putting his beer down on the table. Dokugakuji glanced at his leader.

"Kou… Maybe…"

"I told you the reason we're here…" Kougaiji faced Hakkai," and we seem to be on a stalemate if we work alone. I offer you a chance to get Sanzo out of imprisonment, if you and Yaone take Lirin and Suika out of here. This town isn't safe…"

"So an eye for an eye," Hakkai muttered," I don't know if I can agree…"

"I'll go for it and that baka zaru will agree to anything if it's about getting Sanzo back," Gojyo agreed," if Sanzo sees Suika near wherever he is right now, he'll make sure he'll kill us all." Hakkai took out a map.

"I'll bring them to the next town which is northeast of this one. Is that okay?" Kougaiji glanced at the map and nodded. 

"The Hell god's hideout is around here," he pointed at the map," far from the town you're going to. We'll meet you there once we're done."

"Hai… I'll gather the rest…" Kougaiji shook his head.

"It's alright… we'll be leaving at sundown. Let them enjoy the festival," Kougaiji faced the brunette again," Hakkai, why did Sanzo give himself up? I know he could killed that demon…"

"Killing in front of an innocent is a bad thing…" Hakkai answered, smiling," besides you'd do the same thing if it was Lirin…" The red haired demon gasped. 

"Is she…?"

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" His sister jumped on his back, disrupting the group. Hakkai quickly hid his map.

"Oi! You're no feather!" Kougaiji shouted, getting his sister off him.

"And this place ain't for kids!!" Gojyo added.

"Hai, hai… it's about time we enjoyed the festival too…" When they were out, Yaone, Goku and Suika greeted them.

"Is that…?" Dokugakuji started. Gojyo smirked and slung his arm around the red haired girl.

"That's right, Dokugaku, meet Suika. She's my girl…" A paper fan connected to his head.

"Don't even think about it!" She shouted, the fan in her hand. Everyone blinked. 

"Suika-san…" Hakkai pointed to the fan. Suika glanced at it. 

"Eh? Where did this…?" Kougaiji came up to her, taking a good look at every inch of her.

"You're Suika…" Their eyes met. _'She has all of Sanzo's traits… it's obvious they're siblings…'_

"You must be Kougaiji," she shook his hand," yoroshiku ne. Lirin-chan told me all about you." 

"Sou ka? I guess Lirin has a big mouth…" he smiled.

"Onii-chan!" Lirin pouted," I really like her! She even bought me a pork bun! Ne, why don't you marry her?" Suika turned red. _'Marriage?!'_

"Do you want to marry everyone that bought you a pork bun?" Kougaiji went, giving his sister a look," besides, I already have another candidate for marriage." He smiled at Yaone who turned red. 

"Kougaiji-sama…" she mumbled blushing.


	3. The Rescue And The Realization

Written by: Kuroi Neko-kun

Edited by: Gyuumajo

Continuation from: Amethyst Eyes

KNK: Oh… thanks for the reviews! Even it isn't much! :'( 

**For The Sake Of My Sister Part 3: The Rescue And The Realization  **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon enough, night had fallen and the group retreated to the inn where they attended to the two rooms available. Yaone covered a blanket over Lirin who was fast asleep. Suika came out of the shower.

"Yaone-san," she mumbled," your turn." 

"Ah, arigatou…" She stripped down and got into the shower. While the warm spray of water touched her skin, she felt relieved. It had been awhile since she showered like this. Maybe it was because she had time for herself in the shower. So therefore, she thought a lot in there. _'Suika-san… Even though demons had attacked her town, murdering her caretaker, she still has no ill judgment of us. Just like Sanzo, I suppose.'_ She had been informed of the plan the men had agreed to carry out tonight. Even if she felt it was inadequate for the four of them to go, she still had to agree. She was ordered by Kougaiji-sama to protect Lirin-sama and so she shall. Yaone finished showering soon after and dressed up. If she could not go with her master, she could at least bid him goodbye.

"Kougaiji-sama, minna-san, take care of yourself," she smiled at them as they gathered outside the inn. Goku nodded and smiled back. 

"When we get back, can you make me some fried rice?" He was pummeled by the half demon. 

"Is food all you think about?!"

"Urusai na! I want something to eat when we get back!" Goku retorted. 

"I see a lot of similarities between him and Lirin…" Dokugakuji drawled," but something to eat will be nice." 

"Hai, hai… I'll make some fried rice for everyone," Yaone giggled. Hakkai just smiled at them.

"Make sure you guys do your part," Kougaiji muttered.

"Ah, we'll be leaving at midnight. We'll reach the next town by noon tomorrow. Daijoubu, I'll make sure the both of them are safe, Kougaiji-san," Hakkai reassured.

"Aa," he muttered, walking to the other three," ikuzo!" 

"Nanda yo?" Sanzo drawled, facing the ugly grin that belonged to the Hell God in front of him. 

"I'm bored… and I can't do anything till my demon lackeys find the other elements. So…" he waved a Shoji board in front of Sanzo," want a game of Shoji?"

"Go play with yourself," Sanzo huffed. Akuma pouted at Sanzo, creeping him out entirely.

"Please? I'll move your pieces for you…"

"What's the point? Shoji's a mind game. You can read my mind," Sanzo pointed out. 

"I won't! Promise!" Sanzo gave it a thought and finally agreed. What could he do? He was bored too.

"Yea, I win again!" Akuma cheered. Sanzo's pop vein throbbed at his temple.

"You're cheating!" He accused. 

"Am not!" Akuma retorted," I didn't even use my eye! You're just jealous that I won for the fifth time in a row!"

"Why should I be jealous of a wash up demon god who cheats?" Sanzo shouted.

"I'm not a wash up!! And I didn't cheat!!" Akuma shouted back, feeling annoyed.

"Hn. You don't even have any powers…" Sanzo pointed out, smirking. Akuma took a deep breath and relaxed for a while. He shook his head.

"I must be in Hell too much… I guess I haven't rose up to real challenge like you for a long time," he smirked.

"I'm not flattered," Sanzo muttered. Akuma's hand was on his cheek again. He leaned against Sanzo's body.

"Why can't there be a female you, Sanzo?" His face was so close to Sanzo's, he was afraid of what the Hell God was going to do next," I think I'm falling for you."

"I think you need to get out more, seriously," Sanzo muttered. Akuma was about to retort when the door slammed opened, breaking it from its hinges. The dust settled, revealing the four demons.

"Sorry about the door," Kougaijj muttered," but it wouldn't budge when we knocked."

"Oh! I think we might have interrupted a porn scene!" Gojyo smirked, pointed to Sanzo, who was chained up. The pop vein became bigger than it's usual size.

"I'll kill you," Sanzo muttered. Akuma shook his head the second time.

"I figured you'd attack about now, son of Gyumao," Akuma muttered," I'd also figured out that you'd leave your sister unattended."

"She's not."

"Oh yes… that girl… Yaone, isn't it?" 

"How did you…?"

"He can read minds," Sanzo explained.

"I'm shocked, Sanzo. You betrayed me after what we've been through."

"Shut up. You're not only a wash up but a drama queen too!" Sanzo let out his frustrations he had kept throughout the day.

"Oo… I think someone has a new boyfriend!" Gojyo teased. 

"Ack! He's very ugly…" Goku added, grinning.

"Does he have some good traits we don't know of, Sanzo?" Dokugakuji asked, grinning.

"Do you really want to die?" Sanzo glared at them.

"Too bad, Sanzo… We're here to bring you back. Someone else misses you," Kougaiji smirked," Goku, you deal with the drama queen!" 

"Hai, hai!" Goku summoned his staff and attacked the Hell God. 

Suika shot awake from a nightmare. She stared at her hand. _'Sanzo-sama… I saw Sanzo-sama, chained and hurt. That's not all… Goku-kun, Gojyo, Kougaiji-san and Dokugaku-san… They weren't moving. It was like they were dead…'_ She placed her hand on her face. _'Why did I dream that?'_

"Suika-san, go back to bed…" She heard Hakkai's gentle voice. _'Chotto, he's not supposed to be in this…'_ She opened her eyes and saw Hakkai driving. 

"Eh?" She realized she was in the passenger seat beside him. "Eh?" She looked behind her and saw Yaone smiling at her and Lirin fast asleep on her lap. She turned back to Hakkai. "EH?!"

"Don't be too shocked."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The next town…"

"What's wrong with the old one?" she drawled, her eyes narrowing. 

"I choose to ignore the question," Hakkai stated, smiling ever so sweetly at her. 

"Hakkai-san, please. I know that Kougaji and the rest are going for Sanzo-sama. All I want to know is why are we leaving the town!" Hakkai glanced at her before sighing. 

"Alright, you are old enough to take things like this. That town is suspected to be influenced by the demons that took Sanzo and…"

"And…"

"Sanzo would have done the same thing… for you," he smiled, his eyes turning back to the road. 

"Why? Why would he do that?"

"Gojyo told you before…"

"That I was special to him… I still don't get it. Ch, it's annoying," she looked away from Hakkai, her arms crossed. She was annoyed that he would not tell him straight up why. She knew he has the answer and was damn good at beating around the bush to avoid her questions.  

"Suika-chan!" Lirin hugged her from the back. She got her smile back then as she started playing 'poke the other person' with Lirin. Soon, they got exhausted from laughing and playing. "Ne, ne," Lirin whispered in her ear," is Sanzo-sama special to you?" Suika felt the blood rush up to her head.

"Eh? What do you mean…?"

"Because I heard Hakkai-san say that and he told onii-chan that he'd do the same for me if those demons were after me…" Lirin explained. 

"He did?" she whispered back. Lirin nodded. Suika started thinking of everything that had happened ever since she met the Sanzo-ikkou. 

**_"You shouldn't smoke. It's not good for your health." _**

**_"We're gonna die sooner or later anyways."_**

**_"…Tou-san used to say that too."_**

_'He looks like my tou-san, his words, his motions… were of tou-san.'_

**_"They're the same one who destroyed the…" _**

**_"We can talk about this later… they're obviously after you. Hokou knew I'd protect you at all costs." _**

**_"But why…?"_**

_'He said it himself he'd protect me at all costs…'_ She remembered the porridge incident. _'He looks cold but, to me, he's warm… like tou-san. It's like he's family…'_ That struck a chord as different memories of her father and Sanzo overlap each other. Everything made sense.

"STOP THE JEEP!!!" She shouted, making Hakkai slam the brakes hard. As soon as the inertia had set in, everyone turned to the red haired girl. Her amethyst eyes just kept its level with Hakkai's jade orbs. 

"Everything makes sense now," she started," I know why he looks like tou-san and acts like tou-san. I know why Hokou-jisan set me out to find him and why he sacrificed himself when he could have just killed the demon. I am very special to him, aren't I?" She shook her head in comprehension and smiled at Hakkai," baka na, watashi no onii-chan." Hakkai smiled at her.

"So you finally figured it out. You are Sanzo's sister, after all." Suika nodded. "That's why we're…"

"Turning back," Suika continued for him. 

"No, that's why we're going to the next town." Suika shook her head.

"We have to get to Sanzo! Only he can stop that Akuma guy!"

"How did you know about…?"

"It doesn't matter! All I know is that his scroll can destroy the Hell God!" Hakkai turned the jeep to the direction they were going away from.

"Minna-san, hold on!" Hakkai warned," Hakuryu, we need to get to the town in double time!" The jeep 'kyuued' and moved faster.

"Ara, ara… Looks like Kougaiji-sama won't be happy about this," Yaone smiled.

"Daijoubu, onii-chan can never get angry with you!" Lirin pointed out. 

_'Sanzo… iya, onii-chan… wait for me,'_ Suika thought, her eyes filled with determination.

"Did you say something?" Sanzo asked as Gojyo was slammed beside him. Gojyo got up and glared at the monk.

"I didn't!! Have you been concentrating on what's happening here?!"

"Tsk, tsk…" Akuma muttered, raising his hand at Gojyo," chatting at work? That's unacceptable!" Gojyo was lifted up and was slammed into the next wall. He was knocked out instantly. Akuma glanced around, sighing. "Looks like your rescue team was a failure, Sanzo…" 

"Don't be too sure!" Akuma barely raised his hand, chaining Kougaiji beside Sanzo. Sanzo glanced at him.

"Start making yourself at home. It's going to be a long ride," Sanzo muttered," hope he doesn't play Shoji again. That bloody cheater…" 

"I don't care. As long as Yaone and Lirin are safe…" Kougaiji never managed to finish his sentence as a beam of light hit Akuma's back. The Hell God turned to face another group of four; the group he had been waiting for.

"Kougaiji-sama, gomen ne. But Suika-san insisted…" Yaone started apologizing. If Kougaiji could, he would have slapped his face. He should have known…

"Baka! Now he'll have all his elements--!!" Akuma slapped Sanzo. 

"Don't spoil my plan," he wagged his finger at him. Suika stepped up in front of Akuma, her purple eyes burning with fury as she glanced around at the sight that lay before her. _'The dream… it's coming true…'_

"I really don't know how I know this but you plan to regain your power using us, somehow…" she muttered," and I'm not going to allow this!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Stupid girl," Sanzo muttered, feeling embarrassed. The Hell God yawned.

"Too bad, little girl…" The manacles clamped itself onto Suika's hands and legs. She was pulled to the wall, on the other side of Sanzo. Sanzo turned to her. He was angry with her for coming here and tried to rescue him. But he was touched that she cared about him.  

"You must be disappointed, huh?" she mumbled her eyes darkened," that I came despite what you warned me not to." Her tears streaked down her cheeks. All Sanzo wanted to do was hug her and call her stupid.

"I didn't say that," he whispered back, smiling genuinely at her," how can I be?"

"You're not angry with me?" she looked up. Sanzo nodded. "Good! Then," her eyes narrowed and a very familiar pop vein appeared at her head," why didn't you tell me?! You knew all along I was your sister!!!" _'So, she knows… then I won't feel awkward anymore…'_

"I had to!! If you never knew then nobody would go hunting for you as they are for me!!!" Sanzo shouted back," You'd think after all this time, that knock some sense in your head!!" 

"If I wasn't chained, I would beat you up for that!!!"

"I'd say the same for you!!" They were glaring so much electric sparks started to come out from their purple eyes. Akuma smirked as he turned to the other three. The manacles attacked them. Hakkai had used his ki shield to block them but he could not hold them any longer. 

"Disperse!" He shouted as he dropped his shield. The other two jumped away form the manacles. They ran in separate directions, only to have multiplied their problems. The chains had wrapped around Yaone, trapping her.

"Mou! These chains are really annoying!" Lirin complained. She could not do anything wince they definitely would not feel pain. Hakkai noticed that they were mainly after Lirin. _'Which is strange… Could it be that he was after all of them?!'_ Hakkai ran to Lirin's direction, shielding the young demon.

"Daijoubu?" he asked. She nodded. 

"Noble act, Hakkai," Akuma smirked. He snapped his fingers and the chains broke through his shield, trapping both Hakkai and Lirin. The demon girl was slammed to the wall while Hakkai was brought to the centre. He was shackled to the floor. 

"Now, he has all of us…" Sanzo muttered.

"Right on, Sanzo. With all four elements and my key, I will be able to regain power and rule the Underworld once more!" Akuma laughed, much to Sanzo's annoyance. He glanced at Suika.

"Do you still have my scroll?" he asked. Suika nodded. "Where?"

"In my bag…"

"Good… that's all I need," Sanzo muttered, turning to Kougaiji," from the fight, you noticed he can read only one mind at a time?" 

"Aa… I got what you're planning to do, Sanzo…" Kougaiji turned in front to Akuma," oi! You'd think you'd get away with this?!" Akuma shook his head.

"I already have," he smirked," with the key and your souls…"

"Urusai na, I had enough of your blabbering!" He shot out a light beam at Akuma, who read his mind and avoided him. It was an obvious trick.

"You'd think I couldn't see through that? I'm insulted…" He raised his arm.

"I think I should be the one insulted," Sanzo shot back. He started chanting. 

"Masaka! You can't…" It was too late.

"Makai tenjou**!!!" The scroll came out from behind Suika and was bound around Akuma, trapping him perfectly. The scroll burnt his skin. The chains broke apart from them. Snzo grabbed his gun from Suika's belt. "I think I know what's going on now. It's perfectly clear why you want us. Your power was taken from you because you slipped up somehow… and you can't face the fact of being replaced! So you decided to regain your powers and take revenge. Is that right?" Akuma nodded, reluctantly. "Figures… this is payback for treating me like dirt, you fag!!" Sanzo shot at his forehead. Akuma smirked at him. Sanzo found that very disturbing. _'He has something in mind…'_

"I think I'll leave with this," he revealed Hakkai's limiter in his hand," goodbye, Genjo Sanzo and good luck." He disappeared in a cloud of dust. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**This is the spell that our famous Genjo Sanzo would shout. In the anime, the translation I got is 'purify the evil'. I still find that weird.


	4. Departure

Written by: Kuroi Neko-kun

Edited by: Gyuumajo

Continuation from: Amethyst Eyes

KNK: Sorry I took so long! I was caught up with a lot of things! [Bows in apology] BTW, this is the final chapter… unless I plan to write the continuing special ending. What do you think minna-san? You want me to write the special ending? Think about it!

 Gyuumajo: And you finally replaced your own mistakes!

KNK: You're supposed to be editor, baka!

Gyuumajo: NANI?! [The two authors start fighting]

**For The Sake Of My Sister Part 4: Departure [Final Part]  **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just as they feared. Without any chains to bind him, Hakkai was turning to his demon side. 

"Hakkai-san…" Suika watched in horror of his transformation.

"Ch," Sanzo loaded his weapon and turned to Yaone," Gather the injured and tend to them. Take Hakuryu with you…" Yaone nodded and, with Lirin's help, they got them out. Without turning, Sanzo smirked at Kougaiji. "Aren't you going?"

"I thought you needed some help…" 

"I don't need help, not from you anyway," Sanzo muttered.

"Hakkai-san is a demon?" Suika asked, turning to her brother. Sanzo nodded, slowly. He only hoped she took it strongly. 

"Stay out of the way… I'm not letting you out of my sight again." Suika agreed, staying behind Sanzo. The demon Hakkai glared at them, his eyes fixated on Sanzo mainly. He attacked with speed that matched Goku's. Sanzo shot, grazing his shoulder.

"San… Onii-chan, whatever you do… please don't kill him," Suika mumbled. 

"I have to…" He knew that without Hakkai's limiter, there was no way Hakkai could return back to normal.

"Iya… Don't!" Kougaiji had cast a binding dragon on him but Hakkai broke through it.

"Nani?!" Kougaji muttered as he watch Hakkai come up to him and kicked him, making the demon leader faint. Suika held her urge to scream. Sanzo stepped up, hiding his sister behind him.

"I have no choice," Sanzo muttered. His sister started sobbing and each tear was a shot to his own heart. _'I know she can't bear another death in front of her own eyes but…'_ He glanced at Hakkai. _'It's not like I have a choice…'_ Hakkai charged at him with his nails flashing, as expected. Sanzo was about to squeeze the trigger when Suika slammed into Hakkai. "Suika!" The both of them tumbled to the ground. The demon Hakkai glared at her as the both of them stood up. 

"Hakkai-san…" she mumbled," please stop it…" Her tears dripped to the floor. "Please," she pleaded. The demon backed up and gripped his head and started screaming, as if he was fighting inside. Sanzo watched the scene and stopped Kougaiji from casting another spell.

"Sanzo…" The demon leader muttered.

"Just watch." Suika slowly moved to the screaming Hakkai, her heart beating hard in fear and anticipation. She lunged forward, holding the demon in her arms. _'The aura… that scary aura had dissipated from him… '_

"It's alright… You're okay, Hakkai-san," she whispered in his ear. She hugged him, her tears were still flowing but it was not of sadness. It was then a white light engulfed the both of them. Suika did not bother about the light, all she saw was Hakkai, the one she knew, in her arms sleeping. 

"What happened?" Kougaiji asked. Sanzo shrugged and lit a cigarette. _'Good job, imouto-kun.'_

Hakkai opened his eyes and was looking straight into a pair of warm purple eyes. He smiled at Suika who was still crying. He barely got to a sitting position when Suika hugged him tight.

"Hakkai-san!" she sobbed into his chest. He patted her head, his other arm around her.

"I'm okay now…" 

"Hn… Just how long are you planning to hold on to my sister?" Sanzo muttered, giving them a look that mocked his disapproving tone. The both of them parted instantly, their cheeks red. Sanzo turned behind, lighting another cigarette. "Let's go." A shoe was thrown at him, knocking his cigarette off.

"I thought I told you to stop smoking," Suika muttered, putting her shoe back on her foot. The prominent pop veins appeared on the two siblings' heads. 

"You're not my mother!!"

"She would say the same thing!!!"

"I'm your elder brother, dammit!!"

"Big deal!! I'm just taking care of your well being!!!" And the fight ensued with the both of them whacking each other with identical paper fans. It took a while for Hakkai to cool the both of the siblings. And Kougaiji laughing was not helping him at all. In the end, Hakkai let them duke it out, hoping it did not result in a wild gunfire.

"Eh?! You're what?!" Suika giggled at the identical reaction from Goku and Gojyo. She glanced at Hakkai and Sanzo, who had silent bewilderment on their faces. The group of five had just finished eating dinner when Suika announced her departure.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," she repeated," Kougaiji-san offered me a ride on his Hiryu." Goku and Gojyo positively groaned. They had enjoyed Suika's company with them. 

"You're going home, aren't you?" Sanzo asked, his eyes staring into hers. Suika gave him a sad smile. 

"I thought it'll be better if I was out of your way," she mumbled," besides the inn needs rebuilding. " She stood up and bowed to them. "I'll go pack…" she turned to leave but Sanzo caught her hand and stood up. 

"I never said you were in my way," he went, smiling at her for the first time in ages," any sibling of mine never will." Her eyes shaky from holding the tears she wanted to shed, Suika gave her brother a hug, draping her arms around his neck.

"Gomen ne," she whispered in his ear," but I still want to go home… so that you have someone waiting for you, onii-chan." Amethyst met amethyst… Sanzo ruffled her hair a bit and smiled.

"I'll come by as soon as this dumb errand is done," he muttered. Grabbing the hand that was on her head, Suika pulled Sanzo out.

"Minna! Let's go enjoy the festival!"

"Hai, hai!" 

Never had one expected the sullen Genjo Sanzo to ever be pulled away from the comforts of staying indoors to a noisy festival. But tonight, it was special. It was his last night with his younger sister. They walked down the different stalls, enjoying the sights and sounds that were of the festival. Gojyo had won a stuffed pink bear in one of the game stalls and gave it to Suika, saying it was a way to remember him. Suika was so happy, she did not care it was from the ero kappa at all. Goku spared her some food from his pile, which was, according to Hakkai, never happened before.

"Hey! Look at that!!" Goku pointed at a certain booth," what is it?"

"Baka zaru, that's a photo booth!!" Gojyo kicked the monkey for his idiocy.

"Maybe we should take a picture…" Hakkai suggested but they all just sweatdropped at the size of the small booth and the number of them. "Then, we should let Sanzo and Suika take the picture. There's only two anyway…." Suika could not agree more. She had not taken a picture with Sanzo at all.

"I don't think…" But the other three had pushed him to the booth.

"Come on, Sanzo… for her," Hakkai reasoned.

"Yeah… at least let the girl have a picture!!" Sanzo huffed and got into the booth.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!" The two laughed at the outcome, only to get bumps on the heads made by two paper fans. Sanzo looked so dead serious, even everyone could see the pop vein in the picture. Suika on the other hand, had hugged Sanzo from the back, her arms around his neck, and gave the camera a cheesy grin. Even that looked stunning. But what Hakkai noticed that was really sweet was that Sanzo's hand clung on her arm. He could see that it was a gently touch. He smiled. _'I guess there's a soft side in everyone…'_ Hakkai returned the picture to Sanzo, his smile still on his face. 

"Sanzo… is it okay if I steal your sister for a moment? I'd like to talk to her alone…" Sanzo gave him a look and sighed.

"Why ask me for permission? She is a grown lady after all…" Hakkai chuckled.

"That's true…" 

They walked down the quiet lake. Both of them had not said a single word ever since they parted from the rest. The red haired girl stopped and sat down on the ground and watched the fireflies glow in the beautiful night sky. 

"I don't get to see this much back home…" she mumbled as Hakkai sat beside her. 

"Sou ka? I guess you're not supposed to go out alone at night…" 

"Hakkai-san… After your trip with onii-chan, what are you planning to do?" she asked, toying with the grass. 

"I don't know… I guess return to my old life… or I start a new one somewhere else," Hakkai answered, unsurely. He did not even know he was going to live.

"Would you like to…" Suika mumbled incoherently. 

"What was that, Suika-san?" 

"Would you like to live in my hometown? I could use some company. You can work at the inn if you want… After all, onii-chan is still a monk in Changan…" she sighed. Hakkai smiled at her.

"It's a promise then…" He took her hand. Once he let go, a silver bracelet was attached to her wrist. She just stared at it. 

"What's this?"

"A token of my gratitude and my way of keeping my promise…"

"But I didn't do anything for your gratitude…"

"You did. You were the one who returned me back when I couldn't," Hakkai explained," thank you." Suika pecked him on the cheek.

"Your welcome…" she whispered in his ear before getting up and running off, hiding her warm face from him. Hakkai held the cheek she had kissed and smiled.

The Sanzo-ikkou was on the road again. This time the jeep was much more quieter. All of them were going through a sink of depression ever since Suika left.

"Sanzo…" Goku whined," I want to see Suika again…" Sanzo gave him a look.

"After this trip, we'll go back to her place," he announced, gruffly. He hoped that it would make the monkey cheer up.

"Really?!" Hakkai nodded.

"I promised her I'd work at her inn," Hakkai told him.

"Are you sure you're not after her?" Gojyo asked, grinning. Hakkai ignored him. "It's not like Sanzo-sama here minds…"

"That's true… After all, you wouldn't break her heart, will you, Hakkai?" Sanzo asked before giving him a look," Because if you do, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"No, I won't… I guess the both of us can't die during this trip, right Sanzo?" Sanzo nodded.

"Hey! What about us?!" Sanzo just slapped the two idiots heads via paper fan. 

"You both can go to hell for all I care!!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**OWARI?**


End file.
